Turning Two ways
by teen.wolf.rosie
Summary: Okay I suck at these but here I go... When Isaac Lahey accepts the bite will his best friend since forever run and be afraid of him or will she stay and love him? Will their relationship turn into something else? Isaac and OC
1. Chapter 1

I was 13 and Isaac was 15. We spent every summer together but this summer we slept over each others houses and spent every waking moment together doing everything. Today was an especially hot day and we decided to go swimming well my mom was out. I changed into a bikini which I never use to wear because I was not confident in my body but I had slimmed out and grew a little. When I walked out of the house Isaac was in his swimming trunks and his jaw hit the floor. He was looking for the right words to say as he scanned my body causing me to blush. I twirled a piece of my hair as my nervous friend began to speak. "Izzy y-you look a-amazing." I smiled, "Thanks now lets start swimming." I said diving gracefully into the water.

At the time my favorite movie was and still is Dirty Dancing. I loved the part were Patrick Swazey lifts Jennifer Grey above his head in the water so I asked Isaac to do it with me. The nervous and shy boy swam all the way to the other side of the pool. "Ready?" I asked and Isaac said yes. I started to run and jumped feeling Isaac's hands grab my waist. He held me over his head. "Izzy I'm gonna drop you." He then dropped me and I feel on top of him both of us following into the water. He helped me to the surface asking me if I was okay. His hands were on my waist and my arms were around his neck. "Isaac," I said the boy looked at me with confused eyes. "Whats wrong Izzy?" I started to blush. "Well we both haven't been kissed before and well I was wondering if maybe you'd want to um..." The boy started to blush a little. He moved his hand to the back of my neck, using the other to grip firmly onto my hip as I wrapped my legs around his waist. We leaned in slowly, our hearts racing. When our lips connected it felt like magic. When we heard my mom pull up we jumped out of the pool giggling and ran in the house. We headed for the kitchen and saw my mom and older sisters, Charlie and Logan (clearly my parents wanted boys, which thy got after having another girl later on). They held boxes of pizza. We looked at each other and grabbed one box heading for my room. We turned on Dirty Dancing, ate pizza, and held hands.

* * *

My name is Izabella or Bella for short, only Isaac calls me Izzy. I'm now 15 and attending the only high school in Beacon Hills. A lot has changed but Isaac and I have made it through it all. Isaac's mother ran out on them, Camden, Isaac's older brother, died in combat overseas, and Mr. Lahey started abusing Isaac. I wanted to tell the police but Isaac begged me not to. My parents had gotten a divorce. My older sister Charlie, who is 21, was caught doing drugs and attempted suicide. My other older sister, Logan, who is 19, is failing out of college. My younger sister Macie is 7 and my brother Dylan is 5.

Almost every night since Isaac started getting abused he has shown up at my window. Tonight was no exception. It was 10:30 on a Wednesday night during school, when Isaac threw rocks at my window. I rolled out of bed wearing tight shorts and a lose t-shirt. I opened the window to see a bloody and bruised Isaac. I helped him in the room and sat him on my bed. I grabbed the first-aid kit I kept in my dresser, patching him up before pulling the comforter over him and tucking him in. "Izzy, you don't have to sleep on the couch." Isaac half smiled at me as he attempted to pull me onto the bed. My mother was not home she was away on a business deal and Logan was watching us, occasionally having dad check on us. He was giving me pity money, which I hated to take but was saving for my Dodge Charger I was getting when I turned 16 hopefully.

I lied down curling into Isaac's side. He played with my hair as I traced his veins on his arm. We fell asleep by midnight. In the morning my alarm went off. It was 6:30 I got up and showered changing for school. I grabbed the extra clothes I had bought for Isaac when he stayed and lied them on the bed, a plain grey t-shirt and jeans. I put make up on, mascara and eyeliner, and braided my hair. I woke Isaac up as I headed down stairs. I poured some Reese's Puff cereal and grabbed the milk. I sat down when Isaac ran down the stairs. It was 7 o'clock and we sat and ate in silence. I never made Isaac talk about his abuse but he usually did. We always told each other everything.

When it was 7:15 we head to the door. I grabbed my backpack and we walked to school. It was a silent walk as we listened to Radioactive on my iPhone. We had almost every class together and we ate lunch together. At lunch I got a turkey sandwich and sat down. I took a bite and swallowed. Isaac always made sure I ate because I had issues with not eating in the past. "So do you want to stay another night or come over after school?" I asked him looking around at all the people starring at us. I was a pretty girl, or so I've been told, and no one knew why I was friends with Isaac. When we got into high school all my friends didn't want to hang out with Isaac so I lost them all. I didn't want to leave Isaac, he had been crushed enough and I was to attached. He was my best friend, better then any of them. "No I have my shift at the grave yard tonight." He half smiled. He took the late night shifts when his father was drinking. "Okay well can I come visit?" I smiled touching his hand. "Only if you eat all of that." He said eyeing the sandwich. I smirked. "Fine."

**I hope you guys like this story I have plans for this but I'm not to sure how well I am going to do at it. Please review, favorite, and follow, they really help me to write. Thank you to naidaxiv for helping me edit this and whalegonetoheaven for encouraging me to post this you guys are amazing!**


	2. Chapter 2

I ate the rest of my food and the day went by nice and fast. Isaac walked me home after school and waited for me to change. I changed into my rolling stones t-shirt ripped skinny jeans my letterman jacket and combat boots. I grabbed my grey beanie and headed down to Isaac. We listened to my music going from Jailhouse Rock by Elvis Presley to Ignition Remix by R. Kelly. We had a very unusual playlist. I loved the classic old music when I was with Isaac and happy and some of the newer songs made me really hyper.

When we got tot he cemetery it was nearly night fall. Isaac was working on digging a grave well I planted flowers, I always had a green thumb. Suddenly I heard a noise, "Isaac did you hear that?" I asked scared. "Yes, what was it?" He asked turning the backhoe to see. Suddenly the machine went flying over sending Isaac into the newly made grave. I ran to where Isaac was as I was pushed in with him. I hit my head and blacked out.

When I woke up I was lying in an ambulance. Isaac was sitting next to me worried, confused, and defiantly thinking. Thinking about what I wasn't sure. I reached out to grasp his hand and he rushed to me. "Izzy, Izzy are you okay?" He asked frantically. I tried to smile hiding the pain I felt in my head and in my ribs. I thought I had a concussion and a few bruised ribs. "Yeah I'm fine can we go back to class now?" I asked closing my eyes. He shook his head. "Izabella you are not fine. You have a mild concussion and a probable a few broke ribs. I'm-I'm sorry this is all my fault." I smiled ignoring the pain and the fact my ribs were broken. "Isaac I am perfectly fine." I said trying to sit up but being held back by the ambulance person and Isaac.

I was rushed into a room and placed onto the hospital bed. The doctor hovered over me and examined me. "Izabella. Hi I am Doctor Brown." I smiled weakly. He nodded realizing I was not going to respond and got to work . They sent me for x-rays and put my neck in a brace. I was soon asleep after all off this and Isaac was questioned by the police. When I woke up I saw Isaac sleeping in the chair to my left and Logan was on the floor with Macie and Dylan curled up in her lap snoring.

I felt pain all throughout my body and I couldn't talk, my throat was dry from the screaming I must have done last night. All I could manage was a cough, just above a yelp, which woke Isaac up. He jumped out of his seat and ran to my side. "Are you okay? Do you need anything?" I shook my head no but touched my throat. "Water, I'll get you water." My best friend ran out of the room yelling for a nurse. Soon a nurse with curly black hair and tan skin walked in with a sweet smile."You need water sweetheart? Here you go." The women said, with a sweet and caring voice, handing my a plastic cup filled with water. I gulped it down in a matter of minutes and wiped my mouth. The nurse smiled at me and handed me some more water giggling as I gulped it down again.

"Okay I'll see about getting the doctor in." She said heading for the door. Isaac, who had just come back in from getting a Kit-Kat, took my hand in his and kissed my forehead gently. "Izzy I'm going to protect you. I will make sure nothing hurts you again." He said forcing a smile trying to reassure me and stormed out of the hospital room. I was afraid he was going to do something stupid, he always did and I ended up saving his sorry butt. Logan woke up and placed Macie and Dylan in the chair Isaac was in earlier, without waking them up. She lightly ran her hands up my body careful not to touch my. She held my hand and sobbed into the bed leaving mascara on the sheets. "Logan I'm fine. Stop your crying right now!" I yelled at my older sister who never cried, she was the strongest of us. The last time I saw her cry was when she broke her leg when she was 10 and has done a lot worse since. "Dammit Izzy don't do that to me!" She wiped her tears and half screamed half cried at me. I laughed at her attempt of scolding me, "I'm sorry." I replied just above a whisper as the doctor came in. He examined my injuries and I had only bruised my ribs, which I would let Isaac know of, and I was fine to go home but to take it easy at school. I could only eat liquids for a week and had to wear the stupid and annoying brace around my neck well using a wheel chair, which the doctor recommend I do a lot, but I wasn't going to. But Logan would force me to saying how she didn't want me to get hurt, trying to act like the big sister.

SCHOOL WAS GOING TO SUCK!

**I hope you guys like this chapter I do and just letting you knwo Izabella is a clumsy person. :) Okay well review, favorite, and follow!**


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up in the morning with a pounding headache. I took two Advil and took a shower. I threw on a sweater and skinny jeans with vans. I grabbed my bag and an apple and headed for the door. i walked to school alone. This was nit normal.

When I got to school i looked for Isaac but didn't see him. I went to all my class and never saw Isaac. I texted him ever few hours and no answer. Last period I had Biology and I usually sat next to Isaac. I walked fast for an injured person that is, to Biology. I waited and waited and when most of the class was there I gave up looking for him. I put my head down on the desk because I had the biggest headache ever. "Hey Izzy." Isaac said placing a gentle and protective arm around my shoulder. I turned to him ignoring the pain in my neck. I punched him weakly in the arm. "What the hell is wrong with you? You decided you weren't going to show up until last period!" He looked at me apologetically and scared. "Isaac whats wrong?" He forced a fake smile. "Nothing, just know no matter what happens I will be okay and you will br safe." "Isaac..." I pleaded but class had begun.

After class I had held onto Isaac's arm and he dragged me out of class. "Isaac!Isaac! What happened?" I asked tugging on his arm. "You'll find out. Go to lacrosse practice and find a kid named Scott. He will know and then when you see a black Camaro run to it and get in. The man will have black hair and will be mysteries looking I guess, get in the car with him. Everything will be alright I promise." He told me prying his arm away from me. I walked quickly to the lacrosse field and sat down.

I looked around too see a girl with brown hair and eyes and Lydia. I walked up to them. "Hey Lydia." I looked at Lydia who gave me an eye roll and waved. "Um hi are you new here? I'm Izabella but everyone calls me Bella." I said with a smile. She smiled back. "Hi, yeah I'm Allison. Do you want to sit with us?" She asked rubbing the space next to here. I sat down watching the boys struggle to get the ball in the net. Every time someone would go towards the net a boy with brown hair tan skin and brown eyes would tackle them smelling them. When Danny got up I looked at Lydia and Allison in shock. "Who is that?" I asked curiously. "That is Scott McCall." Lydia said eyeing Allison and smiling. I saw Isaac got towards Scott. Surprisingly Isaac and Scott were not on the ground on their backs, they were spinning around and landed on their hands and feet. I shock my head as I saw the sheriff and two deputies heading to Isaac. "Isaac Lahey." The officer said looking at my nervous and shy friend. The were leading him away as I got up walking towards them "Sheriff, he didn't do it! I know he didn't do it!" I said looking at the man that held my best friend. I looked at my friend who had pleading eyes. He mouthed to me, "Go to Scott." I gave him a look like "What the hell?". "What is your names Miss?" The man asked me. I looked at him in shock. "Izabella, Izabella Rozen." I said. "Okay Miss Rozen, we have to take Isaac down to the station but you can visit him if you want." I half smiled at him and nodded. I saw Scott was looking at me as I walked over to him. "What the hell do you know?" I asked him pulling him closer to me. I would beat the crap out of him even though I was broken. "I don't know what to tell you." He said as I let him go seeing the black Camaro behind me. I walked quickly to the car and opened the door. I slid into the passenger seat and took a deep breath not looking at the man who is next to me. "Um can I help you?" He asked me. I looked at him and smiled. "Hi I'm Izabella, Isaac's friend. He told me to come see you if something went wrong." The man's face turned to another expression that I hadn't notices, still not making eye contact. "They-They took him." The man grabbed my arms forcing me took look at him. He had beautiful eyes that kept secrets and stories and pain and his face was gorgeously shaped. "Izabella where did they take him? Who took him?" He asked. I started to feel the tears well up in my eyes. Dammit Izzy don't cry, only Isaac is suppose to see you cry. "T-t-to the p-p-p-police station." I stuttered trying to hold back the tears. I took a deep breath as the man released me and drove off. Soon we were at an old almost burned down house.

The man stepped out of the car and into the house. I looked at the house in confusion and finally decided to go inside. I stepped out of the car and walked to the house taking in the features. The house was once big, the back was burned and the front was black from the flames. The door was surprisingly still in place and I opened the door. I looked at the man who was pacing the burnt room. "What are we going to do?" I asked him causing him to stop and look at me. "What are we going to do? I don't know you, so I'm not going to trust you. Your human you can't help me anyways why don't you just go home?" The man shouted at me. I was taken back by his roughness, this was not a person I pictured Isaac hanging out with, and his comment'your human...'. I looked at the man who could have been only a few years older then me maybe in his 20s. "What do you mean I'm just human? I am Isaac's best friend and he told me to go to you!" I shouted back. I was frustrated with this man. "You really want to help and see what your best friend is?!" I nodded. "Fine!" He roughly grabbed my arm and dragged me to the car. As we drove he got a call from a boy, Stiles. We met him at the police station. Derek slid into the beat up old blue jeep and I climbed in, sitting on his lap because he wouldn't move. He rolled his eyes and the boy who I recognized from the lacrosse practice started talking. "Your going to have to distract her. What are you going to do, punch her in the face." I felt the man chuckle his body shaking under me. "No. I'm going to talk to her." The boy laughed. "Okay big guy give me an example. What are you gonna say?!" The hyper boy shouted. The man smiled. "Oh, okay silence that will work." The man under me went to get out of the car causing me to fall on my face. "Thanks for the warning." I said brushing my hands off that were covered in dirt and were burning. "No problem." he said causing me to roll my eyes.

We walked into the police station. Derek started talking to the women at the front desk well Stiles dragged me into the back trying to act like a ninja. He went to his dad's office and found the keys were gone. We heard a jingling sound from the hall and headed towards it. We saw a blood trail on the ground and followed it. I was honestly confused,I just wanted to get Isaac out of here. We then ran into a 'police officer' who was injured "Oh sorry I was just umm looking.." Then Stiles saw him and something in him I guess clicked because he took off running but was caught by the man who dragged the two of us into a holding room were Isaac was. Stiles had pulled the firer alarm right before the room. The 'officer' threw Stiles and I on the ground and the holding cell was opened. I looked around to see that Isaac was not here. Not to long after that Isaac attacked the officer. It didn't look like my Isaac. He looked monstrous like a-a-a wolf. He had hair all over his face, canines were sharper and he had claws and pointy ears! I was officially freaking out. Isaac continued to fight him throwing him into the wall. I had crawled up into a corner and I was trying to not look as my once shy and fight-less friend beat the crap out of this man. I had covered my eyes and only heard groaning and grunting and growling and breaking of bones and smashing of glass. I looked up to see Derek only inches from me, he was scary but in a way kind of cute, and Isaac, who was cute as a human but now terrifying as ever and he never scared me. Isaac looked at me and started growling making his way to, attack me. Derek looked at me, I must have looked helpless, scared, and frightened. The brooding man stepped in front of me letting out a loud and demanding growl that made me jump and Isaac curl up in the corner and turn back to human. The shy boy who had a monstrous secret now, looked at me with apologetic eyes. I couldn't look at those eyes, which turned from a hazel to golden yellow and back to hazel. The man turned to look at me. "What. The. Hell!" I said confused and scared. I didn't know what to think. I tried getting up but felt glued to the ground. "Derek, Isaac you have to go." Stiles yelled. Isaac was sweating and trying to catch his breath. "Not without here." He informed Derek looking at me. They tried to help me up but I swatted them away. "She isn't going to let us. We need to go." The man said ushering Isaac out of the room. I was scared but knew I had to get up. Stiles came over offering me a hand, which I accepted. "I'll try to expalin if you want right now you have to go after them." I rreluctantly shook my head and ran after the two boys. When I found them Isaac suddenly became happier but I still didn't know what the hell was going on. "Take me home." I snapped at them and they carried me to my house, taking turns holding me for the hour and a half walk. I was uneasy about the whole trusting them but I had no choice. When I got to my house Derek was holding me. He placed me down and started for the woods nodding at Isaac. I knew he was only inched in the woods waiting. "Izzy, let me ex-" "Explain? Explain what Isaac? That your a what werewolf? Ju-just leave me alone okay? Leave me alone." I walked to my house open the door and slammed it.

I ran to my room finally feeling the pain form my neck. I took off the brace and decided I was going to take a nice bath. I filled the bath up with water and put on some music. I relaxed in the tube for hours I'm guessing and fell asleep. I felt the water flooding my body and I felt weak, I couldn't react. I was fadding, fadding fast. I thought of my cruel treatment to Isaac and the confusion I felt. Everything was either to dark and black or to bright to see. I saw a face, Isaac.


	4. Chapter 4

Isaac pulled me out of the tub. He wrapped me in a towel and held me close. "Izzy, Izzy I'm sorry." I was spitting up water and gasping for air. I couldn't breath let alone think. I curled into his chest, the warmth of his body pulling me in. I didn't care that I had pain in my neck or my ribs or I was naked, I only cared that Isaac was here and I forgot all the bullshit I saw today and relaxed.

When I woke up I was in my bed dressed in an extremely large t-shirt of Isaac's and sweat pants. I rolled over in bed and sighed when I saw Isaac fast asleep on my floor. He was a fugitive now and I knew they would be looking for him. No matter how much I wanted my adorable and shy friend to stay Logan would give me hell. I woke him up and he kissed my forehead giving me a once over to make sure I was okay before he escaped through the window. I felt bad but he informed me he was staying somewhere safe, with Derek. I didn't quite like him, why I'm not sure.

I took a shower and got dressed. I had let my hair dry into small waves and put on my STAY WEIRD beannie, I had destroyed light denim jeans and a black batman tank top. I grabbed my trusty leather jacket and the matching backpack and my studded black vans and headed for the door, slipping on the shoes as I went. I made sure to leave a note for my sister that I may not be home after school.

When I got to school I met up with a girl that no one was friends with, Erica. She had some 'illnesses' but was still a sweet person. We headed to gym together, a class we both hated. I saw Allison and Lydia whom I had become 'friends' with due to the craziness that I knew little about. I changed into the gym uniform, shorts and a t-shirt with Nike sneakers. Allison and Lydia had pulled me away from Erica as we lined up for the rock wall. Allison and Scott were first. I stood there trying to talk to Lydia but was clearly blown off by her and Erica couldn't talk either, so I stood there watching Allison beat Scott to the top. Then Scott fell, no he was pushed off the wall by Allison. Once he hit the mat Coach sat next to him telling him how his pain brought joy to his life. Anyways up next was Stiles and Erica. I knew this wasn't going to be good, no gym class was good for my poor friend. Stiles had made it to the top in a matter of minutes, well Erica struggled to climb it. I was worried now as Stiles kicked off the wall. Erica started to cry and I made my way closer to the wall, pushing the jerks out of my way. "Erica, dizzy? Is it vertigo?" Coach asked causing Lydia and I took look at him. Lydia went all smart and gave the definition of vertigo. "Coach she is epileptic " I told him as I heard a few snickers from the crowd of people behind us. "W-W-Why doesn't anyone tell me this stuff? Erica your fine just kick off the wall, there is a mat under you." Coach said trying to reassure the blonde. "Coach she isn't coming down, so I'm going up." Stiles and Scott helped me into a harness. I climbed the wall taking deep breaths trying not to yell at the jerks laughing. "Hey Erica. Your fine okay." I said wrapping an arm around her. "Now hold on and kick off the wall. You'll be fine I'm here." I smiled at her as she did as I asked. Stiles and Scott helped us out and she ran to the bathroom. I followed her. She slid down the wall near the girls locker room. I slid down next to her pulling her into a hug. "Why are you here? I mean your pretty and friendly and out going. You could be Lydia Martin. Why do you hang out with people like me?" She asked confused and taking me aback. I remembered all the times I was picked on in middle school because of my extreme acne and weight. "Because I know how it feels, to be picked on and bullied. I what you to know I'm here for you and I am your friend, okay?" I told her smiling back. She nodded and we decided to change. She kept on her baggy sweatpants and sweatshirt though.

I stayed in the locker room well she left saying she wanted to get a head start on studying. I grabbed my stuff and headed for the door when I heard Scott scream 'Erica'. I ran for the rock wall to see Erica in Scott's arms. "Someone call 911!" I yelled rushing over to them. "Put her on her side."I told Scott. Allison was by our side now asking how Scott knew. "I just felt it." He informed us. When the ambulance got there I got in with her. It was a very painful and long trip. I paced in the waiting room as the nurse came out informing me I could go see her. I walked in taking a deep breath. "Heu Erica. Scott was something wasn't he?" I said smiling. She nodded in agreement. "You should probably get back to school I'll be fine." She said giving me a reassuring smile. I nodded and exited the room. I was walking down the hall as I saw the brooding alpha, Derek. I stared him down but he just nodded and smirked. I kept walking, the school wasn't a long walk from the hospital but I just didn't feel like the walk. I sat on the bench near the door thinking about all that has happened, the boy's ability to hear, see and smell things that I couldn't. i decided to do some research and what I could was kind of terrifying. They were werewolves. I stood up as I saw Derek leaving and I followed him. "Hey, you feel like giving a girl a ride?" I asked smiling my adorable smile and sliding into the passenger seat. "Not one that is going to interrogate me." He responded. "I wouldn't call it interrogating, how 'bout 29 questions? I'll ask first. What are you, a werewolf?" I asked turning in my seat to face the man who clearly looked angry. "Lets say I am. Would you be afraid of me?" He asked smirking inching closer to me. "Lets say you are, would you hurt me? And if you are I would be a little scared, but you don't look like the type to hurt a pretty girl no matter how big and bad you are." I retorted smirking only inches away from his face, his lips. "Yes, we are werewolves." He answered starting up the Camaro and heading to my school. "What happened to you that made you so, you." He said looking at me. "What do you mean?" I asked confused at the question. "Well Isaac has an old photo of you and well you don't look like this." He said eyeing my body. "Well I was bullied and picked on so I decided to change for me. I lost a lot of weight and saw a dermatologist. I also stole a lot of my sisters' clothes." I smiled. "Okay so now that your super, well hot and you have confidants why do you hang out with misfits?" He asked clearly interested I smiled. "Because I was there at one point. Having everyone laugh at you and not having a friend to turn to, well it sucks and I don't want anyone else to feel that way again." He smiled at me. "Well I don't think your friend Erica is going to need a shoulder to cry on anymore." I turned to him confused and concerned "What did you do to her?" "I took it all away." He said smirking. "I told her about how she wouldn't be able to control herself on the full moon just yet and about the hunters." "Wait what?!" I looked shocked as he stopped the car. He smiled "Ask your friends?" He said nodding his head to the trio of Scott Allison and Stiles, trying to not be seen.

I stepped out of the car and nodded, thanking him and he sped off. It was third period and I got my things deciding I would rather go home then stay here. I was at my locker as I saw Lydia getting yelled at by Jackson. I walked over. "Hey Jackson, you don't have to yell at her." He smirked "Oh the hero, Izabella. Lydia you ruin everything." he yelled on last time and stormed off. Lydia went running down the hall and I didn't fell like getting yelled out by her. "So this is what happens when I try to help?" I mumbled to myself. I grabbed my stuff and headed home. It was only a few minutes into the walk when I heard a familiar purr of a car. "Hey needed a ride?" Derek asked. I saw him and a smiling Erica who looked amazing. "Sure." I said sliding into the back. "Hey wanna go shopping?" Erica asked looking at Derek. I smiled and we headed to the mall. Erica got several tight leather items, short skirts, pants. She also got tight shirts and push-up bras and a leather jacket and several high heel shoes. I settled for a black daisy crop top, barbie vintage purple studded shorts, black lace leggings, purple pumps, my leather jacket, and a new belly button piercing, the ring was a black glitter moon and star.

The next day I decided I was going to skip school and get picked up by Derek. Erica wanted to show off her new look so we did a wake threw. We got dressed in the outfits we got yesterday looking incredible good and walked through the lunch room. Everyone stared at us as Erica picked up the apple off of some random kids tray and took a bite offering me a bite. I wiped her lip for her and we held hands skipping around Scott's table and walking out the front door. The two boys at the table followed us and watched as we got into the Camaro. Derek turned and smiled, with the new sunglasses we made him buy for himself, at the two boys standing there in shock as we drove off.

When we got to the building Isaac looked at me in shock. He played with the ring hanging from my bully button and I smiled. "You like it?" I asked. He smiled and nodded. We hung out for a bit messing around well Derek got annoyed. He soon took me home. I couldn't sleep so I decided to call my sister Charlie. "Hey Charlie." I said in a shake voice. "Hey Bella. How are things?" She asked her voice a little hoarse "Fine. Isaac is on the run and his father is dead and everything is changing and is weird and I'm lost Charlie." I said almost in tears. "Izabella stop this now. You are strong and will over come this like everything else you hear me?!" She said in the stern voice she once used to help me before. I nodded though she couldn't see she knew I was with here. "Hey I gotta go but give everyone love for me okay?" "Sure I love you Charlie!" I said before the call was ended.

I put on pajamas and headed to bed. I wanted to stay home. I had a pounding headache. Logan came in and checked on me. I hadn't missed school in forever so she let me stay home. Erica and Scott and Stiles, all pissed at me texted me throughout the day. I had to turn my phone off because it only made it worse. I went in and out of sleep.

I heard a car honking out front to see it was Derek.I put on my Lion King leggings a large sweater and my combat boots. I got in the car next to Isaac. I smiled as he played with my hair. I didn't care were we were going until we pulled up to an ice rink. "I'm not good with water or ice." I said frantically. "Its alright. Just hold onto one of us and we will keep you up." Isaac assured me and I smiled. We walked into the ice rink were we saw Scott telling Boyd he could do better with finding friends. "Jesus Scott if your going to do a consensus at least take everyone's vote. Erica how has life been for you since we meet." She smiled "In a word, trans-formative ?" "And Isaac." "Well I'm pretty bummed about being a fugitive but its good." The boy I was holding onto for dear life said smiling. "What about you Izabella?" I smiled "Well it kinda sucks sometimes but its good." I said smiling. I knew what he was playing and I decided to play the game too. Then Isaac and Erica were after Scott and I was pushed into Derek who held me behind him. "Its not fair!" Scott yelled. "Then go home." Derek replied. "I meant for them." Scott said going after the two wolves. Soon Scott was throwing my two friends around. I wanted to help them but Derek held me in place. The two betas we on the ground. "Dont you get it he isn't doing this for you! Its about power!" Scott said looking at the teens surrounding him and then me. "Its true. It is just about power." Derek replied moving as the two betas were slid across the ice. I fell on my butt as he moved closer to Scott extending his claws. "Derek! Derek don't" I yelled at the alpha as his eyes changed to red and he wolfed out attacking Scott. I cried in pain and sorrow as I saw Derek beat the crap out of my friend. I saw Boyd show Scott his bite and Isaac helped me up as we walked away. Derek dropped me off at home. Erica walked me to the door kissing my check before she skipped back to the front seat of the Camaro slapping Isaac's hand away as he tried waving. I waved and smiled at the black car zoomed off into the night.

I walked into the front door and was greeted by my scream sister. "Logan I'm fine!" I yelled just wanting to shower and fall asleep. I made it up the steps and got in the shower washing my body as I hummed a song. I wasn't paying attention as I got out and wrapped a towel around me first looking at the stretch marks I had tried to get rid of. I was kind of proud though, they reminded me of the obstacle I had over come, losing more than half of my body weight now being only 120. I jumped back when I wiped the mirror to see Derek. I covered myself up with the towel shocked and mortified. "What the hell?!" I shouted at him ready too smack him. "Sorry but you know those marks can disappear right?" I thought about it when Erica told me how everything went away and got better. "How about I think about it and get back to you?" I said sarcastically I was okay with staying human, for now at least. "The offer won't stand for much longer." He said smiling and jumping out the window.

I was mortified that he was sitting in my bathroom and saw me naked, only Isaac had seen me naked and he saved me. I put on a large t-shirt and shorts and curled up in bed.

**Let me know what you think :)**


	5. Chapter 5

I decided on wearing white skinny jeans a blue floral lace and print blouse with blue platform sandals and a matching messenger bag, a white infinite scarf and gold hoops all of which was my sisters. I put on a little mascara and eyeliner. I put my hair in a sock bun with a white bandanna. I gabbed my keys and phone and called Stiles. I wanted him to explain everything and so he picked me up. I hopped into his piece of crap jeep and we stopped to get a coffee roll from Starbucks. We sat down and ate well he explained how Scott was a werewolf and Derek and him killed the alpha aka Derek's insane burned Uncle Peter. He told me Derek was the alpha and that he turned Isaac and there was a new threat, something they didn't know but the Argents knew about. Oh yeah he forgot to mention how there was a family of werewolf hunters aka Allison Argent's family aka Scott's girlfriend. I was confused but I couldn't deny it was pretty awesome. It was getting late and Stiles need to drop his jeep off to get fixed and I came with to keep him company.

We sat in the waiting room of the garage for hours talking when Stiles noticed the guy was working on something else. He stormed into the room yelling at the guy. He came back to the room he left me in angrily murmuring to himself. He touched the door knob, looked at his hand and the goo that was on it making a comment about how sanitary it was. He took on step into the room and fell flat on the floor. I ran over to him dropping on my knees. "Stiles. Stiles are you okay?" The boy looked at me trying to move. "Yeah, yeah except for the fact I can't move my body." The boy snapped at me. I went to go yell frantically for the mechanic to call 911 but I was soon down next to Stiles unable to move watching feeling trapped, as the man dropped to the floor and a reptilian thing sliced his neck. I tried to get to my phone and dial someones number, 911 being the shortest number to dial. I saw the thing come up to Stiles which caused him to jump a little. I held my eyes shut tight not wanting to see it being scared of what was there.

The police questioned Stiles and I well we sat on the back of an ambulance. I agreed with everything he said not wanting to say anything I shouldn't. They wouldn't let Stiles take his jeep so he called Scott. I was worried about being in the car with the teen wolf but my fear subsided when Stiles promised he was good. I had to laugh at that but agreed. Scott looked at me and then at Stiles. "Are you guys okay?" He asked. "Yeah." Stiles said and I nodded my head. "You were right. Its not like you. Its eyes were almost, like reptilian. His eyes, it was like seeing a friend in a mask on Halloween. Its like you know who it is but you can only see their eyes." Scott looked at his hyperactive friend. "Are you saying you know who it is?" He asked confused. "No but I think it knew me." He responded. Stiles drove me home and before I could get comfortable Derek was knocking on my window.

I opened the window and let the brooding alpha in. "Isaac wants to see you." He said not trying to make small talk. "Well he can come here if he wants to see me." I informed him. "Well he is kind of a wanted suspect for a murder." "A murder he didn't commit." I snapped back. "Well he wants me to bring you to him." I finally agreed and we headed for an abandoned building. I got out and followed him into a room with useless items and a few subway carts. I saw my best friend and enveloped him in a hug. "I'm sorry." We both said at the same time and giggled. Derek made a gagging noise and looked at Isaac. "You need to train." He said smiling a little. I sat down on the ground forgetting about my white pants and the dirt covering the floor. I watched as Isaac attacked Derek and getting smashed into the ground repeatedly. I tried to protest but Derek informed me he would only get better. I watched as Isaac did the same thing over and over again and get thrown to the ground. Then as Erica jumped on Derek he threw her like nothing was made me gasp and I saw Boyd do the same. I kinda forgot everyone else was there, that Derek had turned Erica and Boyd. "Predictable." Derek said as Erica jumped on Derek and kissed him . He threw her off wiping his lip. "That's the last time you do that." He barked at her. "Why because I'm a beta?" "No, because I have someone else in mind for you." Isaac looked at him. "Are we done? I have about a hundred bones that need an hour to heal." He said rubbing his arm. Derek crouched down near him and broke another bone. "A hundred and one." He smiled and turned to me and back at his pack. "I have so much to teach you to survive as fast as I can." I looked at the man as I ran over to Isaac trying to protect my best and getting a smirk from Erica. "If they wanted you guys dead wouldn't the have come for you already?" I asked confused. "Yeah what are they waiting for?" Isaac asked looking at me then at Derek, who had an expressionless face. "I don't know." He informed us. He walked into his subway cart clearly pissed. I got up and helped my werewolf best friend up. We were only inches apart and I felt the urge to kiss him but it was shaken off when Erica said she wanted to walk me home seeing as though the person who wanted me here couldn't.

Erica walked me home and I let her borrow some of my most trashy outfits. I had a lot of those but I didn't were them, I wasn't trying to be s complete slut after all. I went to sleep very fast and when I got up I had a pounding headache. I took to Tylenol and took off the brace around my neck. I showered and got dressed. I looked in the mirror my pink tank top with a cross was tucked in the front with a black short jersey shirt and a black leather jacket. I did my make up, a simple cat eye and pink lipstick. I curled my hair a placed my cross snap back on that Isaac got me one year for my birthday, he saved his money for a year to get me something special. I grabbed my super high black peep-toe wedges and put them on.

I walked into school finally free of that God awful neck brace. I saw Stiles talking to Scott and smiled at the two. I went to my locker to get my books and head to class. I saw Stiles running back and telling Scott he loved him and is working on things. I looked at them confused. "Is Stiles professing his undying love for you Scott?" I asked a smirk on my face. "No. Stiles is being our messenger." I nodded understanding. Stiles was up and running to Allison and I was laughing. I hadn't really talked to her because she hated Erica who I had become close to. Speaking of my blonde friend I was wondering were she was. I went searching for her and came up empty handed. I headed to class in hopes this day would end sooner. I was asked by Stiles to stay and watch the game after school and so I did.

It was cold and I was alone until I saw Erica and Boyd. I had motioned for them to come over and sit with me, not wanting to be alone. They climbed up to the top seats I saved. Erica smiled and hugged me well Boyd waved not showing a bit of a smile. The game started and it was rough. Our school's team was getting thrown around and crushed. The other team was taking out our players one by one. The coach was freaking out and looking for one more played, he looked at Boyd asking if he played. Boyd got up and Erica grabbed him warning him Derek wouldn't be happy. He didn't care and went on the field tossing his jacket to Erica who gripped it tightly, worriedly. Not long after Erica begged me to follow her and I did not knowing what to expect.

We walked to the principles office and I hide behind the very confident blonde. "Hello Stiles." She said smiling and I peeked over her shoulder. Erica attacked the hyperactive boy and dragged him by the scuff of his neck. I was shocked but it seemed Stiles was use to it fighting against the teen wolf's grip. She dragged him into the pool room in the school were Derek was spinning a ball on his finger. Erica walked up next to Derek and I froze next to Stiles. "Stiles what did you guys see at the mechanic's garage?" The brooding alpha asked. "Several violations I seriously am thinking about reporting." Erica and Derek laughed and Derek popped the ball he was holding. I gasped in shock. "Lets try that again." He said with an expressionless face. Stiles had begun telling them stumbling over his words. "It was like a lizard. It had yellow reptilian eyes and a tail and claws." I interjected becoming annoyed with the stumbling boy. Stiles started giving more detail but I was busy looking at the two werewolves' expressions. "Wait have you seen it because your faces look like you know what I'm talking about." Stiles said and I looked at him. "Stiles I'm pretty sure its here." I said nervously turning around to see the creature scratching the back of Erica's neck causing her to collapse unconscious to the ground. I went to check on her but was held back by the alpha. "Run!" He yelled pushing Stiles and I back getting swiped by the creature's claws. "Derek your neck." Stiles said causing me to look at the alpha falling.I stood still scared. I didn't know what to do and looked at the werewolves paralyzed and the hyperactive boy I had come to know and liked, as Stiles caught Derek and started to drag him and I grabbed the other side of the alpha. The thing was circling the pool and I was trying to call Scott when the alpha and Stiles fell into the pool. "Shit." I murmured to myself and not thinking as I took of my leather jacket, no need getting that wet for these two, and jumped in. I swam to the bottom grabbing the huge man that seemed some what weightless in the pool and I swam to the surface tugging him along. "Three years on the swim team." I said looking at an amazed Stiles well I caught my breath. We tried to keep Derek up out of the water but he was so heavy and we weren't strong enough. The two boys started fighting about how Derek was paralyzed and need to get out. We started to swim to the edge but Derek stopped us when he saw the thing. It placed its hand in the water and quickly backed up. "Its afraid of water." I shouted to the two. It circled the pool waiting for us to get out stalking us like a lion its food. We struggled to keep the now very heavy man up. I let them go and swam to the phone despite a protesting Derek to try and get the phone that I dropped. They started to sink, Derek making it to the bottom causing me to panic. I reached the phone just as the creature came near backing away. I pushed off the wall and dialed Scott's number only for him to hang up on my saying it wasn't a good time. I dropped the phone an dove down into the water and retrieved the alpha. Derek scolded me for not getting him and letting him drown but smiled slightly letting me know he was grateful. Stiles and I were getting weak and had to swim to the diving board for support almost dropping Derek several times. We didn't make it though, Stiles Derek and I went down and the water flooded my nose just like the night Isaac saved me. I was scared and tried to fight it but felt weak again, I hate this feeling. Soon I was pulled out of my thoughts being picked up and thrown landing next to Erica and the two boys who were in the water with me previously. I looked up to see Scott was fighting the creature as I gasped for air spitting up the water I had inhaled. I couldn't see what was happening, my vision was blurred from the pool water and wiping them didn't the creature disappeared and I was getting checked out by Scott . When I told him I was fine he and Stiles headed out to his car.

Scott and Stiles went to check out the Beastiery well Derek Erica and I recuperated. We all got up and dried off a little in silence and on high guard. Derek wrapped a fluffy towel around me and grabbed my jacket guiding me outside. We headed out to were Scott and Stiles were, I was freezing the cold air burning my throat. "Its called a Kanima." Derek said to the two boys. The boys went back and forth as Erica tried to keep me warm as my lips turned blue and I shivered. I curled into the warmth of her body feeling tired but forcing myself to stay conscience. We soon turned to walk away when Scott called out for Derek. "We need to work together. Maybe even tell the Argents." He said swallowing the lump he held in his throat. "You trust them?" Derek shouted back thinking of something he knew clearly. "Nobody trust anyone. That's the problem. Well we are here arguing about who is on what side there is something out there killing people." Scott shot back. "I know one thing. I'm gonna find it and when I do I'm gonna kill it." Derek said turning around angry and fuming, Erica taking me with them.

We headed back to the hide out turning the heater on high in the car. When Isaac saw me he rushed to my side worried. I had collapsed into his body tired and weak, still soaked from the pool. Soon he was taking my clothes off in one of the subway carts with the help of Erica causing me to shiver and feel uncomfortable but knew I need to change to stay warm. They pulled on baggy grey sweatpants and one of Isaac's baggy grey sweatshirts. I was soon laying down curling into the warmth of Isaac's chest as he rocked me to sleep telling me I was okay and humming softly in my ear.


End file.
